Love Story
by Kutefairytale
Summary: I'll post the rest if anyone is interested..so far it's going to be a love story between Chris and a fellowstudent Bella, who has also been assigned to work on the laser. This is just something I put together in the past 10 min. Let me know if u likeit
1. Chapter 1

"mitch...mitch...mitch", chris quietly whispered to a sleeping Mitch who had fallen over his textbooks. "mitch, common, go to bed." Chris gently lifted a groggy mitch to his feet and led him to his bed. He then looked over at the clock, "7:30..." class stared in an hour and a 1/2. He wondered if he should run to the lab and continue working before class started but, being the slacker that he was, decided against it and went over to the caf. to grab a coffee and donut, his favorite breakfast. At first, the room was almost bare, just a few people sat in one of the tables in the far corner with books surrounding them and piles of empty coffee cups in the corner of the table. Chris guessed that there was an exam today, most likely for Jerry's sophmore took a sip of his coffee and stared at the clock, "7:45". Just then, a couple of familiar voices could be heard coming closer and closer. "And so we can't have the project turn out like that.."  
>"y-y-yes you're right"<p>

Chris rolled his eyes. Kent and Bodie then walked through the door. Kent, with his glasses, purple, yellow and green shirt and baje pants stared awkwardly at Chris, wearing nothing but his pajama pants. "Rough night huh? Well I hope your ready to go through pure hell today, Jerry's going to have you sort through all the data and you still have to work on the laser, that plus your're classwork will fry your brain in less then an hour."  
>Chris smirked at Kent, got up and said, "You don't mind if I name my first child after you right? Dipshit Knight has a nice ring to it." And with that, he left the cafeteria. He then went back to his dorm to find Mitch awake and running amuck around the dorm room. Mitch grabbed a huge stack of papers and shoved them into a folder he then looked over at the clock and groaned.."I can't believe this! I'm going insane! This whole school is just...stupid!" and with that, he shoved the remainding papers into his bag, grabbed his Calculus B book and ran right passed Chris, not even noticing him. Chris then sighed and sat on his desk chair, he picked up one of his "distractions" as he liked to call them, and began fiddling with it... Then he saw a flash of a shadow in his doorway. He looked up and smiled, this couldn't have been better timing. "Hey"<p>

"Hey yourself". It was Bella, his co-worker and best friend. They had been friends since sophmore year and both were incredibly smart. Of course, Chris had had a crush on her since Junior year but hadnt said anything. Bella was gorgeous. Her chocolate-brown hair fell in beautiful curls around her face. Her eyes, oh her eyes, her eyes made Chris fall so much farther in love with her everytime he saw them. She was beautiful dressed in skinny jeans, tall boots with a slight heal and a bright red, v-neck shirt matched with a black belt that secured tightly around her tiny waist. "common stud we're gonna be late for class. Jerry wont be too happy". Chris laughed at her comment and found his favorite " I 3 Toxic waste" T-shirt and pulled it on. "since when have you cared about Jerry? Do I detact a hint of EMOTION for him?" He smiled his adorable smile that Bella just couldn't resist, "nope. I just actually want to pass my class..I care about my grades, unlike you" She stuck her tongue out at him, turned on her heels and began walking. He raised his eyebrows, smiled and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

After classes were done for the day, Mitch, Chris and Bella walked together over to the lab, they had to finish the laser soon. Chris opened the door to find Kent and Jerry already inside, discussing something neither mitch or bella could make out. "Well, Well thank you for joining us today, Bella..Chris, the two biggest slackers on campus." Jerry said nonchalatly. "get to work". Bella sighed, looked over at Chris and said, "I'll just change here.." She then went over to the closet of the lab and closed the door behind her. She pulled out an old, ragged shirt that read "Ignorance is your new best friend" on the front in purple letters and laid it on the shelf.

Chris looked around the room as he was trying to figure out the correct formula to write on the whiteboard when he saw Kent writing something down on his clipboard as he stood next to the closet door. Just as chris was about to look away he saw Kent lean down and attempt to look into the keyhole of the door. "hey Kent, pervert much?" Kent jumped up and looked at Chris, before he could say anything, the door opened and Bella walked out, she had heard Chris. She walked up to Kent and punched him straight in the face, making his nose bleed and knocking him to the floor. "Won't be doing that again anytime soon will you?" She leaned over Kent and grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him up. "Don't be a baby about it, go wash off the blood and get your ass back here to finish this problem, got it?" Kent quickly nodded and ran out the door, Bodie following close behind. "Well thats two idiots down, one to go.."Bella said pointing secretly at Jerry. Chris smirked and made his famous sexy-smile. "You got him babe."  
>"yeah thanks for your help..BABE.."<br>with that, she went over to the laser and began working.

A few days later, the infamous meltdown occured while Chris was working in the lab after Jerry's exam. No one else was there and he was furious. He then of course, had his marvolous idea. He gathered everyone in the room and explained to them his ideas. "You see its a chemical laser but in solid not gaseous form!" Jerry and Bella stood frozen in there spot while Kent arrogantly said "That's impossible..."  
>"No...no its not" Bella said slowly looking over to Chris, an excited smile across her face. "Well let's test it out then" Jerry said as he pulled the target in front of the cinderblocks. "Wait!"Bella yelled, "it's missing something". She grabbed a marker and walked over to the traget. She drew 2 circles, one smaller than the other and the smaller one inside the larger one and wrote "Kent's Ass" across the top.<br>"NOW it's ready!" Mitch said, laughing.

"ha-ha" Kent rolled his eyes.

They then fired the laser and, when they turned it off, saw a beautifuly cut hole through the traget, cinderblocks and right through the wall. "You did it!" Bella said jumping over to Chris and jumping into his arms, hugging him. "I can't believe you did it!" She then grabbed his face and kissed him for a long time. Her eyes fluttered shut and Chris' grip on her tighted. He had been waiting for this moment for awhile. When they broke apart Mitch yelled "Let's celebrate!" Bella nodded and grabbed her car keys and they all, except Kent and Jerry, ran out the room and to Bella's beautiful convertable that waited outside in the student parking lot. Driving down the highway, the breeze in their hair and huge smiles on their faces, the gang went in search of a place to eat. Chris sat in the passanger seat next to Bella, who obviously was driving (no one touched her Cadllaic) and Mitch and Jordan (whom mitch had grabbed before he left) were in the backseat. Finally, they found a night club in the corner of a street. The night club looked dirty and dangerous, just what they were looking for. They walked in and no one seemed to notice them. They sat down, grabbed some burgers and began eating. They joked and laughed for awhile before a strong-looking, older man, probaby in his late 30's approached their table. "Can we help you?" Chris said looking up at the man. "Naw just admiring your fancy slut over there. How much you pay for her?" the man grumbled, as drunk as could be and pointed over at Bella

"Excuse me?" Bella said standing up, Mitch holding her arm to prevent her from ripping the man's head off.

The man stared at her seductively, "Hey look baby I mean no t-t-trouble. I-I'm-I-I'm juuuusst lo-o-o-oooking f-f-f-f-oooooorrr a go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-dddd ti-i-i-i-i-m-m-me-e-e."

Chris then stood up, he was NOT having this "Man, back away now and we won't have a problem."

"Ohh so so so-o-o y-y-youuuu t-t-think y-y-y-y-our pretty hot stuff d-d-d-ont you?" the man said, obviously drunk as could be.

"Get out of here." Chris said, as angry as anyone had ever seen him get.

At that moment, the man grabbed Chris by the throat and threw him into the wall he then dropped Chris to the ground and began kicking him brutally. The whole bar stopped to watch the fight but no one stood up. One of the man's "friends" held Bella, preventing her from helping Chris and Mitch was frozen in terror.

Just then one of the men screamed in pain, everyone looked over to see Bella biting and ripping at the mans arms to try to escape. The man let go and Bella picked up a chair, hit the man beating Chris on the head and knocked him out cold. She then ran over to Chris and whispered, sobbing "You're so stupid, you dumbass...why did you do such a stupid thing...why?"

Chris had fallen unconcious.  
>The bar still had it's eyes on her so Bella stood up "Show's over! Get back to your crap...NOW." And with that the whole bar became loud and full of activity once more, the music resumed and everyone continued with what they were doing.<p>

"Mitch, come here and help me get him up."

Jordan, Mitch and Bella all carried Chris back to Bella's car and they laid him in the backseat. "Mitch stay there with him, Jordan sit up front here, you're the one that knows the way to the hospital."

"No..." ...the faintest no in human history could be heard from Chris, he was barely concious.

"I don't care what he says, Jordan where is it?"


End file.
